


A Haagen Dazs Story

by SabakuNoGhee



Category: Soccer National Team
Genre: M/M, before timnas, persija, roda JC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoGhee/pseuds/SabakuNoGhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetapi seiring profesionalisme yang ia janjikan, perlahan perasaan itu berganti. Ia mencetak skor karena harus. Ia berlatih karena wajib. Ia bermain bagus karena dibayar. Sekarang Bambang tahu apa yang hilang—ia sudah kehilangan ‘rasa’ itu. Karena itulah ia begitu pesimis—karena ia tidak lagi bermain dengan hatinya. Tidak mengikuti keinginannya sendiri dan membiarkan tekanan eksternal melumat mentalnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haagen Dazs Story

****  
_“—jangan pernah berhenti untuk bermimpi karena mungkin suatu saat nanti, mimpi kalian akan menjadi kenyataan.”_  


_Bambang Pamungkas_

 

**(***)**

 

Mimpi—ya.

 

Sedari dulu ia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama—bahwa mimpi adalah salah satu jalan menuju kesuksesan. Awal dari sebuah langkah. Bermula dari satu impian, kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai berlari dan menggiring bola. Ia selalu masa bodoh dengan pandangan yang seolah mengejeknya, bibir-bibir tetua yang mencibirinya, juga ocehan yang cukup sering membuatnya kembali berpikir—inikah jalannya? Namun ia selalu berusaha dan kembali bangkit untuk berlari. Manusia tidak dilahirkan untuk tidak dibenturkan dengan masalah—dan sepak bola sedikit banyak mengajarkan kenyataan tersebut padanya—namun justru benturan-benturan itulah yang akan membentuk karakter seseorang.

 

Begitu pula dengan mimpi.

 

Semua orang bisa bermimpi—namun hanya segelintir yang bisa membuat mimpi mereka menjadi kenyataan. Bambang Pamungkas adalah salah satu dari segelintir itu. Sekalipun sorot pesimis selalu lekat pada tubuh mungilnya, toh ia berhasil menjadi _Most Valuable Player_ di Haornas _Cup_ di usianya yang kala itu lima belas tahun. Kepiawaiannya dalam menggocek bola menghadirkan namanya dalam skuad Tim Nasional di tahun 1999—dan hal itu terus berlanjut sampai saat ini. Kalau mau mendata apa saja prestasi seorang Bambang Pamungkas, maka hal itu seperti tak akan ada habisnya. Semua tahu kalau bocah ingusan yang dahulu seringkali diragukan itu sudah mengantongi berbagai gelar sebagai pemain nasional dan internasional.

 

Tetapi—dari sederetan pengalamannya, ada satu yang membuat Bambang selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ya, senyum sehangat mentari pagi seperti yang kini ia sunggingkan tatkala melihat tim Persija Junior berlatih di lapangan Ragunan. Anak-anak lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu semua sama—mereka memiliki kaki-kaki lincah dan sorot-sorot haus pengetahuan. Bambang memang sedang iseng datang. Ia tidak diminta apalagi dibayar—ia hanya senang berada di bangku yang biasa digunakan pemain cadangan. Duduk berlama-lama menyaksikkan tunas-tunas muda yang kelak akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemain senior di Tim Nasional. Menebak-nebak sendiri apakah kelak bocah berambut _spike_ itu akan menjadi gelandang atau anak yang sedang menalikan sepatu itu akan memberikan gol indah sebagai penyerang—

 

“Mbang!”

 

Tepukan di bahu dan suara antusias membuat Bambang menoleh, “Eh, selamat pagi, Mas Yuswadi—“ segera ia berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan sang pelatih Persija Junior tersebut, “—maaf, asal masuk nggak bilang-bilang dulu.”

 

“Alah, santai aja, Mbang!” pria bernama Yuswadi itu sedikit tergelak sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak pemain senior tersebut, “ada angin apa, nih? Perasaan akhir-akhir ini kamu sering mampir—“ tanyanya dengan nada keheranan.

 

“Cuma mau lihat-lihat.” ujar Bambang, kalem, “siapa tahu bisa lihat calon-calon _striker_ masa depan yang nggak kalah jago dari Boaz.” ia menambahkan dengan tawa ringan.

 

Yuswadi tertawa kecil, “Yah, beberapa memang ada yang sangat berpotensi. Tapi beberapa ada yang mulai pesimis—biasa, lah.” ucap sang bapak yang mengenakan topi itu, “sebentar lagi mereka istirahat, Mbang. Kamu keberatan nggak, kalo ikut nemenin?”

 

“Eh?” pertanyaan itu spontan membuat Bambang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yuswadi—sedari tadi ia masih memerhatikan pemain-pemain muda berlatih, “nemenin? Tapi—“ Bambang terlihat berpikir. Toh sebenarnya ia tak ada jadwal penting, sih.

 

“Iya, nemenin. Sekedar cerita-cerita pengalaman—mungkin itu bisa memotivasi mereka.” Yuswadi nyengir. Terlihat sekali ingin memanfaatkan nama besar seorang Bambang untuk mendongkrak semangat tim, “—gimana?”

 

Bukan Bambang Pamungkas namanya kalau menolak untuk bercerita. Ia sangat suka berceloteh, semua penggemarnya tahu benar akan hal tersebut. Tetapi jangan disalahartikan kalau dia seorang biang gosip—nyatanya komentar yang keluar dari mulutnya pada wartawan tak jauh-jauh dari satu kalimat _to the point_. Tetapi ya, dia suka bercerita, memotivasi, dan berbagi pengalaman—apalagi dengan komitmennya untuk membina mereka yang lebih muda. Jelas, Bambang tak berpikir dua kali untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. Hal yang membuat Yuswadi tersenyum lebar dan segera mengumpulkan para pemain muda untuk turun minum.

 

Tak memerlukan waktu lama bagi bocah-bocah yang tergabung dalam tim U-16 itu untuk duduk melingkar di atas lapangan rumput. Beberapa langsung membuka botol minuman mereka dan memuaskan dahaga—ada yang sampai tersedak karena melihat sang idola yang kini sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Raut-raut lelah itu perlahan digantikan dengan ekspresi kagum beracampur kaget—tidak menyangka kalau sedari tadi gocekan-gocekan mereka mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari seorang pemain selevel Bambang Pamungkas. Orangnya sendiri sedang tersenyum kalem seperti biasa, menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh geli melihat tingkah bocah-bocah yang langsung gugup ketika bertemu pandang dengan dirinya.

 

“Nah, anak-anak—“ Yuswadi pun duduk bersila menghadap anak-anak asuhnya, bersama dengan asisten pelatih dan beberapa pengurus lain, “—hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial. Mungkin—ah, kalian pasti sudah kenal, kan?” pria itu memberikan isyarat agar Bambang duduk di sebelahnya, “—nggak takut kotor, kan, Mbang?” kelakarnya.

 

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan ikut duduk bersila. Tidak begitu peduli kalau sisa embun dan tanah akan mengotori bagian belakang celana _jeans_ -nya, “Sudah biasa dengan yang lebih berlumpur.” jawabnya santai, “selamat pagi, semuanya—“

 

“Pagi—!“ jawaban dari bocah-bocah terdengar bersemangat, dan hal itu membuat senyum Bambang melebar.

 

“Bagus, kalian masih semangat.” Yuswadi tampak senang dengan respon anak-anak di hadapannya itu, “nah—ini Bambang Pamungkas. Hari ini dia datang untuk sedikit berbagi pengalaman, cerita-cerita—nanti kalian juga boleh tanya jawab—“ kembali ditepuknya pundak pemain senior tersebut, “pokoknya curi ilmu dari Bambang.”

 

Bambang kembali terkekeh kecil, “Sebenarnya saya kebetulan saja hadir di sini, jadi saya sendiri tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang spesifik—“ ia memulai sambil menatap satu per satu mata para bibit muda, “—atau begini saja. Kalian boleh bertanya apa saja pada saya, asalkan berhubungan dengan main bola.”

 

Dilontar begitu, jelas saja para bocah hanya bisa bisik-bisik dan saling sikut.

 

“Hei, ayo—tanya!” Yuswadi pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, “jarang-jarang lho, ada Bambang Pamungkas di sini. Kalian manfaatkan kesempatan ini, ayo—“

 

“Kalau begitu—saya.” seorang anak mengacungkan tangan, “—nama saya Yusuf. Kalo nggak salah denger—Om, eh—Kak?”

 

Bambang kembali tertawa, “Kak juga boleh.”

 

“Iya, Kak Bambang pernah main di Belanda, ya?” anak itu melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

 

“E.H.C. Norad, klub divisi tiga untuk satu musim, ya.” jawab Bambang dengan nada sabar—dan ia memang tak pernah kehabisan cadangan dalam hal kesabaran.

 

“Itu—“ Yusuf mengangguk, “—bisa cerita soal itu?”

 

Bambang dan Yuswadi berbagi pandangan sejenak dan sama-sama mengangguk kecil. Pria kelahiran 1980 itu kembali memfokuskan diri pada rekan-rekan juniornya, “Boleh saja. Waktu itu, di awal karier saya sebagai seorang pesepak bola senior. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kalau saya tidak salah ingat. Saya sedang makan di kampung halaman saya, di Salatiga, ketika saya dihubungi oleh mas Mirwan Soewarso yang menawarkan saya untuk mencoba bermain di Belanda dan menitipkan saya pada Frans von Balkom—“ ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, fokus Bambang mulai kabur, “—saya memang gagal berada satu musim di sana, mungkin hanya beberapa bulan karena masalah keluarga dan kekurangan saya beradaptasi dengan iklim yang membuat saya dipinjamkan ke Persija.”

 

Ada hening ketika semua orang menunggu kelanjutan cerita Bambang.

 

“Akhirnya setelah satu musim berlalu, kami sepakat untuk tidak memperpanjang kontrak tersebut—“ sambung Bambang, “—bermain di Belanda merupakan satu pengalam unik. Namun—yah, karena saya di sini untuk memotivasi kalian, maka saya akan menceritakan sesuatu yang belum pernah saya ceritakan. Bukan ketika saya membela Norad, tetapi ketika saya menjalani latihan percobaan bersama Roda JC Krekrade—” senyuman santai Bambang terukir, dan entah kemana matanya menerawang ketika kembali berucap, “—sebuah cerita yang membuat saya percaya, kalau impian itu bisa menjadi nyata.”

 

**= Flashback =**

__  
Kerkrade  
  
__  
, Netherland, 1999  


Hamparan kebun tulip dengan warna-warni eksotis serta jajaran kincir angin adalah beberapa hal yang masih terlihat ganjil di mata orang Indonesia seperti Bambang Pamungkas. Kalau boleh jujur—semua hal di Kerkrade ini aneh baginya. Lembah hijau dengan pepohonan rindang juga semilir angin sejuknya. Jalanan berbatu yang selalu terlihat sepi dengan beberapa kendaraan yang sesekali lewat—bandingkan dengan Jakarta yang penuh interaksi di sana dan di sini. Lidah Jawa-nya juga masih belum berhasil beradaptasi dengan roti, keju dan saus-apapun-itu yang selalu ada di atas salad. Namun yang paling membuatnya ingin membenturkan kepala ke dinding terdekat adalah—

 

_“Goedemorgen, Peng-Peng.”_

 

—kenyataan pahit kalau pendengaran orang bule itu minus dan pelafalan mereka dengan nama-nama Indonesia sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

 

 _“Goedemorgen, Sir Frans.”_ jawab Bambang sambil tersenyum simpul, _“heading to the church?”_ ia bertanya basa-basi, padahal dilihat dari persiapannya juga sudah jelas. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih mengenakan pakaian seadanya, pria yang ia panggil Frans itu sudah rapi dalam balutan pakaian semi-formal.

 

 _“Well, as you see.”_ Frans von Balkom menjawab. Pria yang menjamin kehidupan Bambang di Belanda itu menyambar Alkitab yang ada di tumpukan buku sambil kembali berceloteh, _“listen, Peng-Peng, I have a schedule with Road JC after the mass. I think I’ll be home a little late—so, here.”_ dijejalkannya beberapa belas Euro ke tangan Bambang, _“I think weekend will need more money.”_ candanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

 

 _“Wow, thanks a lot, Sir!”_ mata Bambang muda berbinar ketika menerimanya. Sebuah pelukan ringan pun terjadi di antara mereka berdua—hal yang selalu Bambang lakukan ketika ia merasa sangat beruntung, _“really—someday I’ll pay for all of these—“_

 

Tawa renyah terdengar dari arah Frans ketika pelukan mereka berakhir, _“Oh, don’t mention it, Peng-Peng. I’ve been friends with Mir-Whang for a long time and I’ve promised him that I’ll take a good care of you.”_ ujarnya santai sambil menepuk pipi Bambang pelan sebanyak dua kali—dan sungguh, mendengar nama Mirwan jadi aneh begitu, Bambang kembali ingin menghempaskan diri ke perapian, _“so, because this is your one and only day off, I suggest you to take a look all over this city. Kerkrade has a perfect view and many historical buildings.“_

 

 _“No doubt about it.”_ Bambang tersenyum lebar, _“maybe I’ll rent a bike and—“_ pemuda Indonesia itu angkat bahu, _“—I hope I won’t got lost.”_

 

 _“It won’t happen.”_ kata Frans dengan nada yakin, _“Kerkrade is not that big and crowded, I’m sure you’ll remember the street well—“_ ia melirik sekali pada arlojinya dan kembali tersenyum, _“I got to go, Peng-Peng. Don’t forget to lock the door and place the key under the red tulip’s pot.”_ Frans mengingatkan sambil berjalan menjauh.

 

Bambang mengangguk, _“Yes, Sir—as usual.”_

 

 _“Zee jie weer, Yonges.”_ dan Frans pun menghilang di balik pintu.

 

 _“Yeah, see you later too, Sir—“_ gumam Bambang sekalipun ia tahu kalau tuan itu tak akan mendengar.

 

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ruang makan dan berjalan ke arah sana. Hampir satu minggu ia berada di Belanda, dan jujur ia sangat rindu nasi. Karena itu ia menghela nafas ketika menemukan setumpuk roti dan berbagai selai serta satu kotak berisi susu segar— _aku kangen kopi tubruk, ora ono musuhe—_ lalu membatin sendiri. Namun Bambang tahu, hal-hal renik begitu tidak seharusnya ia pusingkan karena toh, hidupnya di kota ini sangat terjamin. Ia bisa menetap di rumah yang cukup mewah, dengan uang saku ditanggung, pakaian disponsori oleh Nike, makan sehari-hari gratis, dan pelatihan luar biasa bersama dengan klub Roda JC Kerkrade. Sungguh, ia tak pernah berhenti bersyukur karena bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti Wirman dan Frans—dua orang itu berhasil membuat hidupnya menjadi luar biasa.

 

Mana pernah Bambang mengira—bisa melebarkan karier sampai ke Belanda di usianya yang baru sembilan belas tahun. Rasanya kemarin ia tak lebih dari anak kampung yang ketakutan dalam bus menuju Lebak Bulus—dan ya, bocah Indonesia yang hampir menangis karena ditahan di bandara Amsterdam.

 

Bambang segera menyambar dua tangkup roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai coklat tebal-tebal. Gelas besar diisinya dengan susu putih segar yang langsung direguknya habis. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan membersihkan meja makan, Bambang naik ke lantai dua untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pemuda berparas Jawa itu terlihat segar dengan _polo shirt_ berwarna putih dan celana kanvas selutut dengan warna hitam. Ransel hitam di punggung ia isi dengan sebotol Gatorade,handuk kecil, dompet dan beberapa kaset kesayangannya—Jay Z, U2 dan Coldplay. Bambang menutup pintu kamarnya setelah membereskan sedikit ranjangnya. Sempat ia mengutak-atik _walkman_ -nya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah ringan.

 

_“Let’s bring it on, baby—“_

 

Bambang keluar dari rumah milik keluarga Balkom tersebut dan segera mengunci pintunya. Hati-hati ia sembuyikan kuncinya di bawah pot bunga tulip—entah, ini sejenis kebiasaan di Belanda atau memang orang sini jarang membuat kunci duplikat? Pemuda itu sempat tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada tetangganya, seorang pak tua yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Tempat penyewaan sepeda tak begitu jauh dari rumah yang ia tumpangi, dan Bambang segera mengeluarkan uangnya untuk meminjam satu sepeda. Ia mengeluarkan _headphone_ -nya dan menikmati alunan _hip hop rap_ dari Jay Z yang berjudul _Hard Knock Life—_ sungguh satu lagu yang seolah menceritakan kehidupannya.

 

_“It’s a hard knock life—for us—steada trated—we got tricked—“_

 

Dengan suara pelan, Bambang ikut meleburkan diri dalam alunan nada yang masuk ke gendang telinganya. Kakinya mulai mengayuh pedal sepeda perlahan. Ia nikmati paparan mentari pagi yang tidak terlalu menyengat juga hembusan angin sejuk yang membawa samar wangi bunga. Jalur khusus sepeda ini hanya ia yang menggunakan, dan hal tersebut membuat Bambang merasa aman untuk bersepeda sambil sedikit melamun. Bayangannya kembali ke Salatiga—kota di mana ayah dan ibunya nyaris menahannya agar tidak pergi. Pada teman-temannya yang memandang kagum juga beberapa rekan yang mencibir dengki. Itulah kehidupan—tidak semua orang suka padanya.

 

Namun berbeda—Belanda sungguh berbeda.

 

Tidak hanya jadwal latihan yang luar biasa tepat waktu—Bambang pernah menghabiskan tenaga untuk _push up_ lima puluh kali karena ia terlambat dua menit—tetapi juga karakter pemain lainnya. Mayoritas orang-orang di negara ini acuh. Mereka tidak subyektif. Mereka tidak membeda-bedakan. Namun mereka—tidak peduli. Pujian datang pada yang berprestasi, hukuman jatuh pada yang melanggar, tetapi di luar itu—urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Bambang menghela nafas. Rekan satu lapangannya baik padanya, namun individualisme mereka sangat tinggi ketika sudah berada di luar hamparan hijau. Mereka juga tidak memberikan jalan bagi Bambang untuk memasuki wilayah pribadi mereka.

 

Sesusah itukah, mencari teman—di negara yang serba mandiri begini? Rasanya Bambang mengerti kini, kenapa tak ada tukang sol sepatu di pinggir jalan atau abang-abang penjaja gulali yang dikelilingi tawa bocah. Oke, selain karena ini Belanda, tetapi juga karena mesin-mesin minuman kaleng sudah menggantikan raut ramah para pedagang. Gedung-gedung tua yang berdiri angkuh dengan segala sejarah pun hanya disinggahi untuk berfoto sebagai bukti kalau para turis pernah ke kota kecil ini. Pepohonan besar itu, kalau di alun-alun Yogyakarta, sudah pasti akan ramai oleh keluarga yang bercengkrama. Jadi—interaksi itu, dimana? Sebagai orang Indonesia yang terkenal ramah dan bersahabat, Bambang benar-benar kesulitan beradaptasi dengan hal ini.

 

Dan satu lagi. Sebenarnya ia malu mengakui ini pada Frans van Balkom, tetapi Bambang mengalami krisis kepercayaan diri. Akan kemampuannya bermain sepak bola, akan keterbatasannya berbahasa Belanda, akan kampung halamannya yang dahulu dijajah, akan kondisi keuangannya, akan—semuanya.

 

 _“Steada trated—we got tricked—steada kisses—we got kicked—“_ masih tersesat dalam vakum lamunannya, Bambang kembali menggumam dengan nada asal-asalan. Tidak ia perhatikan seorang bocah yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, berteriak padanya—dan ia tidak dengar karena volume maksimal, _“—it’s a hard—_ WHOAA!!!”

 

Dan— ** _GABRUK—!!!_**

Rasa pening seketika menyerang Bambang yang kini terjatuh dari sepedanya. Hal yang ia ingat adalah roda depannya membentur sesuatu dan keseimbangannya oleng sama sekali. Kini si pemuda sedang beringsut mundur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang barusan terantuk aspal. Tidak keras—lebih parah benturan pada bokong yang menduduki _walkman_ -nya sendiri. Bambang melepaskan _headphone-_ nya dan masih meringis kesakitan ketika langkah-langkah tergesa menghampirinya. Tidak ia pedulikan bocah yang barusan menyambar bola sepak— _sialan, jadi itu yang barusan aku tabrak sampai tejatuh begini?_ —yang hampir menggelinding ke jalan khusus kendaraan bermotor.

 

 _“Het spitj me, Meneer!”_ anak itu berujar dengan nada takut bercampur khawatir, _“bent u goed?”_ ia bertanya lagi, kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu berdiri.

 

Bambang masih mengusap pelipisnya ketika mendongakkan kepala—hendak menghardik siapapun yang barusan mencelakainya. Namun— _eh?_ —tidak jadi ketika melihat sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau muda yang sangat jernih sedang menatapnya dengan sorot cemas. Bambang kembali tertegun—tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan si bocah ataupun menerima uluran tangan mungil itu. Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah berkulit pucat dan rambut ikal sebahu berwarna coklat gelap tersebut tanpa mengerjapkan mata. _Wedok_? Tidak—mana ada gadis kecil yang mengenakan kaos, celana pendek dan kets sambil membawa-bawa bola sepak yang sedikit berlumpur. Tetapi—rasanya bocah ini terlalu manis untuk menjadi anak lelaki— _ya terus ngapain aku mikir kayak gitu, toh?_

 

 _“Meneer? U bent goed?”_ suara soprano milik si bocah kembali menyadarkan Bambang, _“moet ik bellen voor een hulp?”_

“Err—“ Bambang mengerenyitkan dahi. Bahasa Belanda yang ia kuasai pas-pasan, sekedar informasi. Dan bocah bermata _hazel_ itu bicaranya seperti tidak punya rem, _“sorry, I don’t speak Dutch, boy.”_ jawab Bambang sambil tersenyum. Bohong sedikit, sih—ia bukannya tak bisa bahasa Belanda, namun bicara dalam bahasa penjajah itu sungguh membuat tenggorokan sakit. Segera ia berdiri dari posisinya tanpa meraih bantuan si anak—namun sebagai gantinya Bambang menepuk kepala bocah tersebut sebanyak tiga kali.

 

“Oh—“ si bocah sedikit menunduk ketika tepukan itu sedikit berubah menjadi belaian singkat pada rambut ikalnya, _“—it’s okay. I speak English quite well.”_ ia menjawab—dan kini memberanikan diri untuk menyunggingkan senyum, _“umm—sorry for what’ve happened. I’ve yelled at you but I thought you didn’t hear me.”_

Bambang mengangguk kecil, mengerti kini kenapa bocah ini barusan meneriakinya, _“Well, it’s my fault too for riding my bike while daydreaming.”_ jawab Bambang sambil balas tersenyum pada anak itu, _“are you alone? Where’s your parents? And how old are you, anyway?”—_ dan, ha! Pertanyaan yang sungguh sangat-Indonesia-sekali. Entah apakah di Belanda bocah sekecil ini sudah diperbolehkan berkeliaran sendirian atau tidak—yang pasti kalau ada anak berumur sekolahan lepas tanpa pengawalan di Indonesia, Bambang akan mengira kalau anak itu sedang bolos sekolah.

 

 _“Err—well, I’m eleven, and I—“_ bocah setinggi dada Bambang itu hanya meringis tak enak, _“kinda lost my parents and—“_ ia sedikit menunduk sambil menggaruk ujung hidungnya, _“lost my money. I guees I dropped it when I practiced jugling—_ “

 

_“…”_

 

Untuk beberapa detik, Bambang merasa seperti seorang TKI yang sedang melarikan anak majikannya—lagipula bagaimana bisa bocah ini terlihat begitu santai?

 

 _“So—“_ Bambang menghela nafas, _“where do you live?”_

_“Umm—me and my family is on vacation here. We stay in Golden Tulip.”_ jawab si bocah tanpa prasangka sama sekali.

 

Bambang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Golden Tulip Parkstad Zuid Limburg,_ siapa yang tidak tahu hotel mewah tersebut. Selain karena lokasinya yang bersebelahan dengan stadion Roda JC, tempat dimana ia setiap hari berlatih, hotel tersebut terkenal karena pelayanannya yang luar biasa baik. Harganya pun jangan ditanya—minimal calon penginap harus menghabiskan 79 Euro untuk bisa menikmati semalam di salah satu kamarnya. Jadi—ia sekarang sedang berurusan dengan anak orang kaya Belanda yang tersasar. Bambang memijat kembali pelipisnya, dan setelah bepikir beberapa detik, ia kembali memandangi bocah yang sedang memainkan bola sepak di tangannya.

 

 _“Okay, then—“_ ucap Bambang dengan nada kalem sambil memberdirikan sepedanya, _“—I’ll ride you back to the hotel, how’s that sound?”_

 

Si bocah mengerjapkan kedua manik hijau besarnya, _“Really? You know where it is?”_

 

 _“Of course. It’s located next to Roda JC, right?”_ tanya Bambang—dan ia tersenyum lagi ketika bocah berambut ikal itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, _“now get on my bike.”_ komando pemuda itu pada si bocah.

 

_“Okay!”_

 

Entah harus kagum atau geleng-geleng kepala—Bambang hanya tertawa geli ketika bocah manis itu dengan patuh duduk di sadel belakang sepedanya. Pemuda Indonesia itu segera mengubah posisi ranselnya menjadi di depan dada agar si bocah bisa duduk dengan lebih leluasa. Setelah melirik ke belakang dan memastikan anak itu dalam posisi nyaman, Bambang pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya menuju _Roda JC Ring 59_. Perjalanan ini tidak bisa dibilang singkat—karena biasanya Bambang pergi ke tempat latihannya menggunakan _trem_. Kali ini—sepeda, ditambah bocah polos yang kini memegangi ujung kaos putihnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk bola sepak. Bambang kembali tersenyum kecil. Bocah ini benar-benar lucu.

 

 _“Hey, hey, Meneer—“_ bocah itu menarik-narik ujung kaos Bambang dan berkata sedikit berteriak, _“—do you like Roda JC? I mean, the football team?”_

 

Bambang sedikit menoleh, _“If I told you that I practiced there—“_ balasnya sambil memperlambat laju sepedanya, _“what do you think?”_

 

 _“Really?”_ nada suara itu meninggi karena kekaguman, _“whoa, it’s so cool! You played for Roda JC? Really? So—do you know Zletko Kalac?”_

 

 _“The goal keeper? Yes, he’s very good. He can catch whatever kind of shoots.”_ jawab Bambang dengan nada penuh kekaguman, _“well, but I’m not playing there yet. I was called for a trial training.”_

 

Si bocah mengangguk-angguk antusias sekalipun Bambang tak bisa melihat, _“But—hey, it’s still cool! If you passed this training, then you will play for Roda, right?”_ bocah itu kembali bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris beraksen Belanda kental, _“wow, it will be very cool. A Roda JC player rode me home!”_

 

Kalimat penuh keluguan dan kekaguman itu spontan membuat Bambang tertawa lepas, _“I still have no idea whether they will accept me or not, kid.”_ balas Bambang. Ada nada sedikit muram ketika ia mengatakannya, _“actually—well, I’m not really sure they will hire me. Dutch player are brilliant, and I don’t think I can exceed—“_ helaan nafas, dan Bambang juga bingung kenapa ia malah curhat dengan anak kecil ini.

 

 _“Why aren’t you sure?”_ pertanyaan bocah itu terdengar begitu polos, _“as long as you train hard, I think you will pass the test, right?”_

 

 _“I wish it will be that easy.”_ Bambang menjawab seadanya. Sekalipun memang benar adanya—bocah-bocah pastilah memiliki pemikiran naifnya sendiri. Rasanya Bambang juga ingat, ketika ia seumuran anak ini, ia tak pernah peduli dengan kelulusan atau nilai. Ia hanya mengeluarkan performa terbaiknya. Melupakan rasa gugupnya karena ia senang bermain bola. Senang—ya, bukankah karena itu ia bermain? Karena ia mencintai hobi yang kini menjadi kariernya? Lalu kenapa sekarang seperti ada yang berubah? Apa—apa karena sekarang ia memikirkan profesionalisme dan tetek bengek yang tak ada hubungannya dengan hal yang ia cintai? Karena ia memikirkan gengsi dan hutang budi?

 

Bambang Pamungkas menghela nafas, entah untuk keberapa kali. Mencoba menemukan apa yang hilang—sekalipun ia belum jua menemukan kepingan puzzle tersebut.

 

_“Umm—meneer?”_

 

Tarikan di kaos putihnya membuat Bambang tersadar, _“Yes?”_ jawabnya, _“sorry, I was thinking about—err—what’s up?”_

 

 _“Do you mind to stop riding for a while? I have a little cramps.”_ aku si bocah dengan nada memelas. Bagaimana tidak—sadar tak sadar, Bambang sudah setengah jam mengayuh sepeda dan ia sendiri sedikit kelelahan sebenarnya.

 

 _“Well, yes, I think we need to take a little rest.”_ jawab Bambang sambil berhenti mengayuh. Bocah tadi segera turun dan meregangkan kedua kakinya yang sedikit kesemutan sementara Bambang memarkirkan sepeda di pinggir jalan. Bola mata sewarna beludrunya melirik ke arah samping kanan. Ada sebuah gerai es krim di sana, dan matahari perlahan namun pasti makin meraja saja. Ternyata akhir musim panas di Belanda bisa sama menyiksa dengan Jakarta—hanya bedanya udara di sini masih ramah pada paru-paru. Bambang menoleh pada si bocah, _“let’s eat some ice cream, shall we?”_

 

Pemilik bola mata _hazel green_ itu menoleh, _“But—“_ rautnya kembali murung sambil merogoh kantong _, “you know that I dropped my money.”_

 

 _“Don’t worry about that.”_ Bambang kembali mengacak pelan rambut ikal kecoklatan itu, _“my treat.”_ ucapnya santai sambil berjalan mendahului si bocah untuk menyebrang jalan.

 

 _“Really? Dangke!”_ dalam sekejap, keceriaan anak itu pun kembali. Mungkin rasa kesemutannya itu hilang entah kemana karena Bambang melihatnya melangkah ringan dengan sedikit meloncat-loncat lincah. Bocah itu segera meraih ujung kaos Bambang lagi, dan berpegangan di sana ketika merena sama-sama menyebrangi jalanan sepi tersebut. Setelah sampai ke gerai es krim bertajuk Haagen Dazs tersebut, si bocah langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan berlari kecil ke arah bagian pemesanan, _“meneer! Meneer! Which flavor do you like?”_

 

Bambang mengusap dagunya sambil memperhatikan pilihan rasa di sana. Kalau boleh jujur, seumur-umur, Bambang hanya mau makan es tung-tung yang dijual _door to door_ itu. Rasanya, mentok-mentok ya coklat, stroberi asal-asalan dan durian. Dan hari ini, ia disuguhi deretan rasa yang sampai puluhan— _jangan-jangan rasa kaos kaki juga ada?_ —kenapa dia jadi melantur? Bambang mendehem, _“Well, this one.”_ ujarnya sambil menunjuk secara acak salah satu rasa. Masa bodoh kalau kelak rasanya ghoib, karena toh, bagi Bambang, sayuran diberi msutard saja sudah ajaib.

 

 _“Cookies and cream?”_ bocah itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sebelum menyengir lebar, _“okay, I’ll order the same.”_

 

 _“Cookies and cream—“_ Bambang mengingat nama es krim yang barusan ia tunjuk, _“two cups, please.”_ ujarnya pada salah seorang pelayan dan dengan segera mengurusi pembayarannya. Bambang mengambil salah satu kursi di bagian luar kedai es krim tersebut, beranggapan kalau membawa bocah duduk di dalam adalah kebodohan—ya, si bocah terlalu lincah. Dan Bambang hanya pemain bola miskin yang mustahil mengganti kerugian kalau-kalau bocah ini memecahkan jendela kedai.

 

Benar saja. Belum juga Bambang lima menit duduk, bocah berbola mata hijau jernih itu sudah kembali memainkan bola sepak tersebut dengan lutut dan pahanya. Melayang-layangkannya berkali-kali tanpa ada yang lolos satupun.

 

 _“You like football, kid?”_ tanya Bambang sambil memperhatikan permainan bocah itu. Sebelah siku beristirahat di meja dan mengambil posisi menopang dagu.

 

 _“Yeah! A lot!”_ jawab si bocah sambil menyundul-nyundul bola tersebut dan menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan, _“I’m playing for Ajax Amsterdam junior, anyway. Well, I’m not that great, but someday, I know I’ll be an international player!”_

 

Semangat bocah ini sungguh membuat Bambang ingin tergelak, _“It’s good to have a dream.”_ ujarnya sambil kembali memperhatikan si bocah bermain.

 

 _“Yes, of course. My father always says that—whoaa—“_ anak lincah itu menjulurkan kakinya untuk mengambil bola yang nyaris keluar jangkauannya, _“—if we have a dream, we have to try our best to make it come true.”_

 

Bambang kembali tercenung.

 

Dahulu, ia juga memiliki optimisme itu. Ia tak pernah ambil peduli dengan orang-orang yang apatis pada usahanya. Ia mencintai sepak bola—mungkin lebih daripada ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Bambang kecil rela dimarahi ibunya karena baju yang kotor dan kaki luka-luka karena bermain bola di ladang sayur. Rasa bahagia ketika mencetak gol atau adrenalin berpacu ketika mengecoh pemain belakang tak bisa digantikan dengan harta apapun. Tetapi seiring profesionalisme yang ia janjikan, perlahan perasaan itu berganti. Ia mencetak skor karena harus. Ia berlatih karena wajib. Ia bermain bagus karena dibayar. Sekarang Bambang tahu apa yang hilang—ia sudah kehilangan ‘rasa’ itu.

 

Karena itulah ia begitu pesimis—karena ia tidak lagi bermain dengan hatinya. Tidak mengikuti keinginannya sendiri dan membiarkan tekanan eksternal melumat mentalnya.

 

 _“I’m not the ace in my team.”_ bocah itu kini berhenti bermain. Bola yang sedari tadi ia tendang-tendang sudah berada dalam genggaman dan ia putar-putar tanpa semangat, _“I’m not a skilled player. But well—“_ cengiran lebar muncul di wajah manis itu, _“—my grandpa always told me that, if I don’t stop living, so why should I stop dreaming?”_

 

 _“Yes.”_ Bambang mengangguk mantap, _“yes, he’s right. You know—dreaming is a start of success.”_ tersenyum, ia merasakan ada matahari yang perlahan terbit dalam dirinya, _“so, don’t ever stop dreaming.”_ kini pemuda itu ikut berdiri dan mengambil bola di genggaman si bocah dan gantian menunjukkan aksinya, _“because maybe—someday we will achieve what we’re dreaming today.”_

 

Keheningan mengisi percakapan mereka ketika Bambang mempermainkan si kulit bundar dengan kepiawaian di atas rata-rata. Beberapa orang yang lewat sampai berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar melihat aksi jalanannya. Bambang memutar-mutar bola dengan kedua kakinya, menendangnya agak keras dan menahan dengan dadanya, lalu menyundulnya perlahan, membuat si bundar bergulir ke bahu dan punggungnya. Sontekan pelan dengan menekuk kaki di belakang membuat bola itu kembali melayang—dan aksi solo yang lincah itu cukup untuk membuat mulut si bocah membentuk huruf O.

 

 _“That’s great! You’re cool! Tell me how to do that!”_ teriaknya antusias dengan mata berbinar penuh semangat.

 

 _“This?”_ Bambang ikut nyengir, dan mengulangi beberapa aksi sulitnya.

 

Permainan singkat penuh canda dan gelak tawa pun berlanjut di antara dua orang itu. Seorang pemuda Indonesia yang nyaris patah arang, dan sesosok bocah Belanda yang berhasil mengembalikan semangat dengan kata-kata polosnya. Ya, sekarang Bambang menemukannya—rasa optimis, percaya diri dan ambisi yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya. Ajaib—beberapa malam ia mendiskusikan kegundahannya ini dengan Wirman via telepon, namun justru bocah yang baru ia kenal satu jam lalu yang sukses mengembalikan dirinya yang dulu. Mungkin benar kata orang—refleksi tak perlu dicari. Cermin itu akan datang sendiri pada saat yang tepat.

 

 _“Excuse me, meneer?”_ suara pelayan dari kedai es krim berhasil menghentikan permainan Bambang. Ia segera menangkap bola yang masih melayang dan menoleh pada gadis pirang dalam seragam kerja tersebut, _“your order.”_

 

 _“Oh, yes. Dangke.”_ pemuda berdarah Jawa itu mengisyaratkan agar si pelayan meletakkan dua mangkuk kecil tersebut di atas meja, dan merangkul ringan bocah bermata hijau tersebut, _“let’s eat.”_

_“Yes!”_ sambutan yang antusias diberikan oleh si bocah. Anak sebelas tahun itu langsung duduk di seberang Bambang dan menyambar sebuah sendok kecil. Tanpa berbasa-basi, ia langsung menyendokkan substansi dingin tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dan _—“ouch! Frozen brain—“_ teriaknya kecil sambil memegangi kepalanya.

 

Bambang meringis. Coba, kalau sudah begitu, ia harus berbuat apa? Siapa suruh langsung memakan sesendok besar setelah bergerak banyak di bawa terik matahari, _“You should’ve—forget it.”_ ia akhirnya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Toh apapun yang ia katakan tak akan menyembuhkan si bocah. Perhatian Bambang justru ada pada gundukan putih dengan totol-totol biskuit hitam di hadapannya. Dicicipinya sesendok—dan, astaga kelewatan sekali manisnya.

 

 _“But—“_ si bocah sudah baikan sepertinya, “ _it taste good. I like this one.”_ ujarnya tulus sambil kembali memakan es krimnya. Kali ini dengan cara sedikit lebih beradab.

 

 _“Yes, not bad.”_ Bambang mengangguk-angguk, walau sepertinya habis ini ia memerlukan segentong air mineral untuk mengusir manis yang terlalu mengigit ini, _“okay, just finish your ice cream, so I can ride you home. I’m afraid your parents are looking for you.”_ ujar Bambang sambil menunjuk es krim si bocah dengan sendoknya.

 

Anggukan semangat dilakoni anak berkaos Ajax itu. Ia habiskan isi mangkuknya sebelum es krim tersebut mencair. Bambang sendiri dengan cepat menyelesaikan makannya dan merogoh isi ranselnya—ya, untuk menegak habis isi botol Gatorade-nya. Setelah melihat si bocah menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet, Bambang pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tangan kecil itu kembali bertengger di ujung kaosnya ketika mereka menyebrang jalan. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara ketika Bambang kembali menaiki sepedanya dan bocah Belanda itu langsung duduk manis di belakangnya. Roda kembali berputar, dan si lincah itu ternyata tak betah kalau tidak kembali berceloteh.

 

 _“Meneer—“_ panggilnya lagi, membuat Bambang kembali tersenyum geli akan keluguan bocah ini, _“—I promised you that someday, I will be a good player and when the day come, I’ll challenge you for a duel.”_

 

Senyum Bambang berubah menjadi tawa kecil _, “Fine, I take it. What should I do in return, then?”_ tanya si pemuda dengan nada enteng.

 

 _“Promise me that you’ll play for Roda JC, will you?”_ tanya si bocah dengan nada campuran antusias dan memohon, _“I will watch you play, I promise.”_

_“Too many promises will break you down, kid.”_ canda Bambang, _“but—yes, I’ll try my best. Thanks a lot.”_ ucapnya tulus, _“and well, maybe I’ll watch your performance in Ajax Junior.”_ Bambang pun berpikir—dan berharap akan ada kesempatan baginya untuk terbang ke Amsterdam.

 

 _“Really? Thanks before, Meneer!”_ nyaris saja Bambang terjungkal karena pinggangnya dipeluk erat-erat oleh bocah hiperaktif ini, _“I owe you so much!”_

 

Bambang nyengir-nyengir saja, _“Don’t mention it, and—“_ ia menghentikan sepedanya ketika sudah hampir memasuki area hotel di Roda JC Rings tersebut. Sengaja Bambang menghentikan sepedanya sebelum memasuki gerbang hotel—takut disangka penculik anak—dan membiarkan bocah itu turun dari sadel belakang, _“—we’re arrived.”_

_“Yeah, thanks again!”_ jawab bocah tersebut sambil berlari kecil ke hadapan Bambang, _“you know, from the first time I saw you, I think that you look like my Dad—“_

 

Alis Bambang naik sebelah, _“Pardon?”_

_“No, I mean, not the face, but my Dad is—like you, how could I say it.”_ anak itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, _“he’s an Indonesian—“_

_“Ah, I see.”_ Bambang mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja dari awal ia merasa ada yang lain dari bocah ini—ya, ternyata dia seorang blesteran. Ada darah yang sama dengan apa yang mengalir dalam nadinya. Darah Indonesia, dan hal itu menjawab kenapa ada sedikit sentuhan Melayu dalam paras anak ini. Juga sikapnya yang ramah dan bersahabat itu, semuanya terjawab, _“I’m an Indonesian too.”_

 

 _“Really?”_ bola mata hijau cerah itu kembali berbinar. Dan entah kenapa Bambang merasa kalau ada yang bergetar dalam hatinya ketika sorot itu memandanginya. Ada rasa damai yang ganjil setiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu—dan Bambang tidak mengerti kenapa. Bocah itu kembali mempermainkan bolanya, _“wow, what a coincidence. My dad was once a football player in Malang. He played for Persema—and I don’t know, but someday, I want to play in Indonesia too—“_

 

Ekspresi Bambang yang sedari tadi kalem kini sedikit berubah, “Persema?” tentu saja ia tahu klub tersebut, _“—may I know his name?”_

_“It’s—“_

_“Haarys—!?”_

 

Bocah itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari arah hotel. Ia menoleh, dan membulatkan manik _hazel-_ nya dan berteriak, _“Dad!”_ segera ia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Bambang, _“uh-oh, I think I’m in a big trouble—“_

_“Face it, big boy.”_ tawa kecil Bambang terdengar, _“we’ll meet again, someday.”_ ucapnya sambil bersiap untuk berbalik pergi—toh janjinya ia hanya akan mengantar sampai hotel.

 

 _“Aa—wait, Meneer!”_ tahan si bocah, _“I want you to know that—“_ ia mengerjapkan bola matanya penuh keyakinan, _“from now on, cookies and cream is my favorite, thanks for the treat! Thanks again for riding me back! And, and—someday, promise me that we will play together again! I will always be your number one fans and—“_ si bocah terdiam sebentar, _“—what’s your name?”_

 

Demi Tuhan, Bambang nyaris terpingkal-pingkal karena pertanyaan terakhir setelah berbagai orasi bersemangat yang dilontarkan si bocah, _“My name is Bambang. Bambang Pamungkas.”_ jawabnya, _“okay, for my little and number one fans, I promise that I will play with you—in the same field.”_

_“Yes!”_ teriak anak itu antusias, _“thank you, Meneer Peng-Peng Pa-mang-khes!”_

_“…”_

 

Ternyata mau blesteran dan berapapun umurnya, lidah bule tetaplah lidah bule. Bambang nyaris akan menghantamkan keningnya ke pintu gerbang hotel kalau tidak ingat wibawa.

 

 _“Okay, I have to go—“_ ujar anak itu sambil berbalik dan melambaikan tangan, _“—je weer te zien, mijn held!”_

 

Bambang membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil dan memperhatikan sejenak ketika bocah itu dimarahi oleh orang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ayah. Namun toh, hanya beberapa saat saja sampai akhirnya pria itu membawa si bocah masuk ke dalam hotel. Bambang masih di sana, memperhatikan—siapa gerangan pemain Persema yang dimaksudkan oleh anak barusan. Mendadak Bambang merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak menanyakan nama panjang si bocah. Namun yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Keadaan tidak memungkinkan, dan anggap saja hanya takdir yang bisa mempertemukan mereka kembali. Ya, takdir.

 

Mungkin—suatu saat nanti.

 

Yang jelas, hari itu ia mempelajari sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang selalu ia katakan berulang-ulang pada dirinya di kala semangatnya turun.

 

**= End of Flashback =**

“Semenjak saat itu, saya selalu berkata—untuk jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi.” Bambang mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Sepasang matanya menatap lurus dan langsung pada manik-manik yang sedang balik menyorot padanya, “karena mimpi adalah awal dari kesuksesan. Seterpuruk apapun kita, seminim apapun prestasi kita, ingatlah kalau sampai kita berhenti berusaha, maka kita tidak lebih baik dari seorang pengecut.”

 

Tatapan kagum dan berapi-api milik bocah-bocah di hadapannya membuat Bambang tersenyum puas.

 

“Sepertinya kita terlalu asyik ngobrol, ya?” tanya Bambang sambil melirik ke arah Yuswadi, “nggak apa-apa, nih?”

 

“Ngobrol apa, sedari tadi ‘kan cuma kamu yang cerita, Mbang—“ guyon Yuswadi sambil tertawa kecil, “jadi intinya, kamu disemangati oleh bocah ingusan di Belanda sana?”

 

Bambang sedikit tergelak, “Ya, ironis, ya? Memang banyak pemain yang menginspirasi saya. Mas Mirwan dan _sir_ Frans juga selalu ada untuk saya di masa-masa sulit saja. Tetapi lucunya, bocah itu justru orang yang membuat saya sadar—kalau kesenangan bermain bola itu tetap harus ada di hati setiap pemain.” sambung Bambang, “pokoknya ingat satu itu—teruslah bermimpi.”

 

Vakum diisi oleh celotehan dalam frekuensi rendah para tunas muda, dan hal itu menggerakkan Yuswadi untuk menepukkan tangan sebagai tanda kalau latihan hari itu sudah selesai, “Oke, anak-anak. Hari ini sampai di sini dulu, kita berlatih lagi hari Selasa sore, ya.” ucap sang pelatih sambil berdiri dari posisi duduk bersilanya, diikuti oleh semua yang ada di sana. Para pemain muda membubarkan diri dengan tertib—setelah beberapa dari mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menyalami Bambang, sekedar berfoto atau mengobrol sejenak. Pria kelahiran Getas itu meladeni satu per satu dengan sabar—ya, dia jauh lebih bisa mengurusi para junior dibanding berhadapan dengan media.

 

“Semoga saya membantu, mas Yuswadi.” kata Bambang setelah lapangan tersebut sepi.

 

“Ngebantu banget, Mbang. Nggak lihat mereka jadi semangat tadi?” Yuswadi menepuk pundak Bambang dan menampakkan ekspresi senang, “kamu jago bercerita. Nggak kepikiran jadi penulis novel aja?”

 

Bambang hanya tersenyum simpul, “Ada rencana nerbitin tulisan-tulisanku di _blogs,_ mas. Doain aja biar lancar.” jawab Bambang.

 

“Amin, amin. Eh, iya—“ Yuswadi berjalan menuju pintu keluar stadion, “kamu bilang anak itu anaknya pemain Persema? Akhirnya kamu tau siapa nggak?”

 

“Oh, iya.” Bambang mengusap dagunya, “kalo kata _sir_ Frans, itu Noval Bachdim. Pemain jaman 80-an yang mendadak ke Belanda itu lho, Mas.” kata Bambang sambil angkat bahu, “cuma ya—waktu aku iseng-iseng cari soal anak-anaknya, nggak ada tuh yang namanya Haarys—“

 

Yuswadi mengulum senyum, “Owalah, si Bachdim.” komentarnya enteng, “memangnya manajer kamu belum kasih kabar?”

 

Giliran Bambang yang mengerutkan kening, “Soal?”

 

“Pemain yang mau ikut latihan uji coba sama Persija.” nada agak geram terdengar dari mulut Yuswadi, “kan namanya Bach—“

 

 ****  
_RRRR—_  


****  
  


“Eh, sori Mas, bentar ya.” Bambang merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar tersebut. _Blackberry_ itu menampakkan nama yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Mirwan Soewarso, yang tak lain adalah manajernya, “ya, Mas Mirwan?”

 

/“Hei, _yonges_!”/ sapa orang di seberang itu, /“lagi dimana, Mbang?”/

 

“Di Ragunan, Mas. Tadi abis lihat Persija Junior latihan.” jawab Bambang sambil sedikit menjauh dari Yuswadi, “ada apa, Mas? Pagi-pagi gini—“

 

Kekehan khas Mirwan terdengar, /“Kamu itu kayak om-om pedofil aja sih, Mbang. Dikit-dikit ngeliatin bocah-bocah latihan./” kelakar Mirwan dengan nada bercanda seperti yang biasa Bambang dengar, /“eh, kamu bisa ke wisma sekarang?”/

 

“Ke wisma? Tumben. Minggu-minggu begini—“ Bambang sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya sang manajer menyuruh Bambang ke wisma Persija di hari libur. Dan ya, tentu saja dia memilih tidak menanggapi guyonan Mirwan—padahal dahulu dia sendiri yang mencari-cari Bambang ketika usia pemain berprestasi itu masih sembilan belas tahun.

 

/“Yah, ada yang ngotot pengen ketemu kamu. Katanya fans berat.”/ ujar Mirwan lagi, /“namanya Irfan—kenal nggak?”/

 

Bambang melongo, “Irfan siapa ya—“

 

/“Pokoknya dateng dulu sini, nanti kamu juga tahu. Dia mau ikut latihan uji coba sama Persija selama satu minggu. Dulunya pernah main di Belanda, yah—bapaknya mantan pemain Persema, sih—“/ kalimat Mirwan yang satu itu berhasil membuat Bambang mencelos, /”aku mau kamu jadi pembimbing dia selama dia di Persija. Gimana?”/

 

“Sek—sebentar, Mas.” Bambang geleng-geleng kepala, “namanya _beneran_ Irfan?”

 

/”Irfan—sek, Mbang.”/ suara di telepon itu menjauh, dan samar Bambang bisa mendengar kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Belanda yang, sumpah, dia sudah lupa dengan artinya, /”namanya Bachdim, Mbang. Irfan Haarys Bachdim. Kenapa?”/

 

_Haarys._

 

Satu nama itu berhasil menyedot jiwa Bambang menembus dimensi waktu. Seolah ia kembali pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu—ketika seorang bocah blesteran Belanda-Indonesia mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Bayangan akan rambut ikal sebahu dengan warna coklat gelap menghiasi sudut-sudut imajinya. Anak lelaki sebelas tahun yang dahulu tertawa bersamanya ketika menikmati dua cangkir es krim. Dan tentu saja Bambang tak akan melupakan mata itu—sepasang zamrud pucat yang terlihat berbinar dan jernih tertimpa sinar mentari pagi. Pada sepasang kelereng polos itulah Bambang pernah menguntai janji, dan mungkin sekaranglah saatnya menuntaskan apa yang sepuluh tahun lalu pernah terikat di antara mereka berdua.

 

“Iya, Mas, aku kenal—“ jawab Bambang. Karena terlalu banyak kata akan teruntai apabila ia harus menjelaskan ada apa di antara dirinya dan seorang Haarys. Penggemar pertamanya yang bertangan mungil. Bambang langsung pamit tak kentara pada Yuswadi dan berlari kecil menuju arah lahan parkir, “sek mas, aku langsung ke sana. Bilang sama Haarys buat tunggu di sana sampai aku datang.” dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari seberang sana, Bambang pun langsung memtikan ponselnya. Segera ia mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan menghidupkan mesin untuk memacu diri ke arah wisma Persija. Tidak mempedulikan panggilan satpam stadion Ragunan kalau Bambang pergi begitu saja tanpa ingat untuk membayar uang parkir.

 

Dan tentu saja, ia sempat mampir ke salah satu gerai es krim terdekat—untuk membawakan beberapa _cup_ Haagen Dazs dengan rasa _cookies and cream_.

 

**(***)**

**Selesai**

**(***)**


End file.
